Pai e Filho
by nvignol
Summary: Albus era tão parecido comigo. Tão estupidamente igual.      DracoxHarry   ScorpiusxAlbus


_Nenhum personagem me pertence, não tem fins lucrativos e blablabla_

_Relação homemx homem. Não gosta, não leia._

Albus Severus Potter. Meu filho do meio. Tão diferente de meus outros filhos. Tão diferentemente igual a mim. Por onde ele passa dizem o quanto ele é igual a mim, seu jeito tímido e sua aparecia que faz parecer que o tive sozinho.

Assim como James, ele herdou meus cabelos pretos com as pontas arrepiando para todos os lados. Todavia, foi o únicos de meus filhos a herdar os olhos verdes de minha mãe. Dumbledore acharia engraçado, meu filho cujo nome homenageia Snape com os olhos verdes de Lilly. Albus também havia herdado de mim o corpo magro e os joelhos ossudos. Parecia uma cópia minha de quando tinha sua idade.

Diferentemente de James e Lilly, Al não havia herdado o comportamento maroto ou a gemialidade Weasley. E quando eu o via quieto e sozinho em algum cômodo da quase, como quem se esconde dos outros, olhando pela janela afundado em seus próprios pensamentos, percebia como ele realmente era parecido comigo. Só esperava que ele não cometesse os mesmo erros que eu cometi.

Minha relação com Albus era diferente do que com meus outros filhos. É claro que ele tentava junto com James e Lilly explodir a casa, mas isso acontecia em uma frequência bem menor do que com os outros dois. Tinha que gritar com James durante o dia todo devido a marotisse herdada de meu pai e Lilly fugia antes que eu pudesse gritar com ela também. Albus ficava do outro lado do cômodo olhando para os dois e sorrindo.

Lembro-me de quando ele era mais novo e tinha pavor de trovões. Em dias de tempestades ele corria até meu quarto e me acordava. Eu preparava um chá para nós e me sentava no sofá. Ele colocava a cabeça em meu colo e eu ficava lá, afagando seus cabelos até ele dormir novamente. Depois de um tempo ele não precisava mais me chamar em meu quarto. Como em um acordo mudo, em dias de tempestade nós nos encontrávamos na sala, as vezes quando eu chegava já tinha uma xicara de chá me esperando.

Quando completou onze anos e recebeu a carta de Hogwarts teve a mesma reação que James, saiu correndo pela casa gritando. Pelo menos nisso ele não tinha sido igual a mim. Quando James voltou da escola começou a importunar Albus quanto a ele entrar na Sonserina. Albus o xingava e ria, mas eu podia perceber o quanto ele se incomodava com aquilo, com a possibilidade de entrar na Sonserina. Eu sabia que teria que ter uma conversa com ele mais tarde.

Na plataforma James continuava a irritar Albus e, pela primeira vez, ele mostrou se chatear com isso. Disse que não queria entrar para a Sonserina. Eu contei a ele algo que nunca havia contado a ninguém além de Ginny e Dumbledore, de como o chapéu seletor havia cogitado em me colocar na Sonserina, mas como ele havia me escutado. Também disse a Al que a Sonserina não era uma má casa e que ela iria ganhar um ótimo aluno se entrasse na casa. E iria mesmo. Al ficou mais calmo e entrou no trem sorrindo meio nervoso. Vi Draco colocar seu filho no trem e não pude deixar de sorrir. Scorpius era tão parecido com seu pai quanto Albus era comigo. Senti um aperto no peito quando o outro me encarou e me deixei dar um gesto de comprimento. Quando o trem saiu uma nostalgia me consumiu e coloquei a mão na cicatriz em um gesto inconsciente antes de Ginny tomar minha outra mão e irmos com uma Lilly chorando para casa. Esperava que Albus não cometesse os mesmo erros que eu.

Recebi uma carta de Albus na manhã seguinte. Ele havia ido contra todas as tradições e entrado na Sonserina. Também havia feito um amigos, Scorpius Malfoy. Não consegui segurar um sorriso quando vi que ele seguia um caminho diferente do meu, um caminho que eu poderia ter seguido e sempre me fez questionar quanto o que haveria acontecido se eu tivesse o trilhado. Mas nem tudo era feito de rosas. James estava ignorando o irmão por ter entrado na Sonserina. Peguei um dos berradores guardados de Ginny e comecei a pensar no que mandaria para meu primogênito.

Lilly havia ido para Hogwarts no ano seguinte, deixando a casa vazia. Eu e Ginny nos dávamos bem, mas algo estava apagado. Nosso amor era quase fraternal agora. Apoiávamos-nos um no outro para aguentar a dor de ter todos nossos filhos longe, mas não era nada além de abraços de companheirismo.

Conforme os anos passavam a amizade de Albus e Scorpius crescia. Eles tiravam as maiores notas do ano e Ronny havia parado de olhar feio para os dois quando se encontravam na estação. Eu me pergunto se teria sido tão feliz quanto meu filho se tivesse aceitado uma mão a alguns anos atrás.

No final do quarto ano de Al, ele havia chamado seu amigo para passar algum dia das férias em casa. Quando vi a minha cópia sair abraçado do trem com a cópia de Draco Malfoy tive que segurar o riso. O destino poderia ser realmente engraçado. Chamei os dois e saímos da plataforma.

Albus e Scorpius passavam quase o tempo inteiro dentro do quarto de Al e eu não via nada de estranho naquilo. James ficava soltando piadas sobre sonserinos e Lilly olhava para os dois como se sempre fosse rir. Se fosse eles eu também me esconderia.

Em um dia da primeira semana em que Scorpius estava em casa Ginny havia me pedido para chama-los para jantar e, pelo costume, entrei no quarto de meu filho sem bater, não esperando a cena que encontrei.

Scorpius estava, sem camisa, em cima de um Albus em igual estado. Os dois se beijavam tão fervorosamente que não repararam quando eu entrei. Eu fiquei parado, em choque, por algum tempo e depois fiz a única coisa que consegui: gargalhei. Albus era realmente igual a mim. Só não imaginava que fosse tão estupidamente igual.

Os garotos, vermelhos e ofegantes, levantaram-se o mais rápido que conseguiram e olharam para mim como se eu fosse um alien, Não poderia julga-los, eu realmente parecia um alien. Saí do quarto rindo e quando Ginny me questionou sobre a razão, eu apenas disse que Albus era estupidamente igual a mim.

Naquela noite, mesmo sem chover, levantei no meio da madrugada e fui para sala. Encontrei Albus lá, com uma xicara de chá para mim. Ele deitou a cabeça em meu colo como quando tinha cinco anos e eu tive com ele uma conversa parecida com a que havia tido com Dumbledore quando tinha mais ou menos a sua idade: sobre a importância do amor.

Ginny ficou sabendo do namoro dos dois poucos dias depois de Scorpius ir embora e apenas me olhou acusadoramente. Ela sabia que eu sabia daquilo há algum tempo.

Na festa de natal daquele ano, os Malfoy foram convidados a comparecer. Scorpius chegou pontualmente acompanhado apenas pelo pai. Não pude deixar de perceber como Draco estava belo. Seus cabelos loiros apresentando pequenas entradas que salientavam seu queixo. Seus olhos cinzas brilhavam de um jeito diferente do que no tempo de Hogwarts e sua pele sempre alva se destacava entre o traje de gala preto que usava.

Os Weasley olhavam torto para os Malfoy e Ronny havia desmaiado quando viu Albus cumprimentar seu namorado com um beijo. Sorri ao ver a cena e olhei para o lado. Draco estava a poucos centímetros de mim, também sorrindo. Minha mão foi, de algum modo, de encontro com a dele. Algo dentro de mim pareceu acordar e um vazio no meu peito foi preenchido. As mãos dele também eram quentes quando não estava me socando.

Olhei para frente e vi Ginny. No momento que a vi soltei a mão de Draco. Mesmo não a amando como mulher, sentia que estava a traindo. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Draco se aproximou de meus ouvidos e disse para procura-lo quando me decidisse. Ele me esperaria. Ele foi até seu filho e sussurrou algo antes de aparatar. Passei o resto da noite olhando para Albus e Scorpius e imaginei se conseguiria ser tão feliz quanto eles.

Acordei no dia seguinte e vi Ginny sentada na beirada da cama e algumas malas no chão. Ela sabia. E disse para eu tentar ser feliz. Era minha melhor amiga. Sabia que ela me amava, mas ela não se deixaria ficar comigo sem eu ama-la do mesmo modo. Nos abraçamos fortemente antes dela ir embora deixando o recado de não esquecer de ir aos almoços de domingo na Toca. Eu sempre seria uma parte dos Weasley.

Troquei de roupa e aparatei para a mansão Malfoy, mas tive uma surpresa. Astoria me avisou que Draco não morava lá a algum tempo e havia deixado a mansão para ela. Ela me passou um endereço de um bairro bruxo e eu aparatei na porta. Era um lugar até que modesto para um Malfoy e, mesmo antes de entrar, senti uma familiaridade com o local. Era tranquilo. Toquei a campainha e Draco veio me atender com os cabelos molhados. Devia ter acabado de sair do banho.

Ficamos nos encarando em silencio, com o entendimento fluindo na nossa falta de palavras. Entrei sem um convite e lamentei me ver longe dos olhos cinzas dele. Senti uma respiração em meu pescoço que veio junto ao barulho da porta fechando e deixei um suspiro escapar. Havia demorado tanto tempo.

A boca dele tocou em meu pescoço e seus braços me envolveram. Achei que nunca mais o sentiria tão perto. Achei que nunca o sentiria desse jeito. Antes eram apenas socos e chutes que nos deixavam tão perto. Agora era o desejo de anos acumulados,

Virei para ele e o encarei. Vi um sorriso de lado brotar em seu rosto antes de fechar os olhos e ser beijado por ele. Era tão bom estar assim, com um Malfoy. Pergunto-me se Albus se sentiu tão feliz quanto me senti quando teve Scorpius pela primeira vez.

Sabia que seria difícil me relacionar com um Malfoy, ainda mais eu sendo quem sou e ele sendo quem é. Mas na verdade não me importava. Depois de tanto tempo queria apenas saber como seria se tivesse seguido o mesmo caminho que havia sido trilhado por Albus. E até agora, eu estava bem.


End file.
